Naraku's Incidieous Plot
by inuyashafire
Summary: Narakus devising a plan. Will he be able to carry it out? Or will the gang be able to stop them, before one of their own is killed? Pairings: MirSan InuKag (maybe)....DIE KIKYO!


Narakus Incidieous Plot

Naraku reviewed his plan over in his mind; he thought about whether it would work or not. His plan was: to make a reincarnation of himself, weaker than him of course but identical in appearance. He would give this "Naraku 2" a few shards broken off of his own, but they would be impure. Thus, it would make "Naraku 2" stronger, equal in strength to his own. He would hold "Naraku 2's" heart in his hands, just like he does with Kaguras', in case "Naraku 2" had the smart idea of trying to kill him. "Naraku 2" would go to Inuyasha and serve as merely a delivery boy to give Inuyasha the few impure shards. In turn, Inuyasha will give Kagome the shards retrieved and celebrate over the death of their arch enemy. They will wonder why Naraku only came with just a few shards, but they will think that I just left them at my castle. When Kagome puts the shards with the others that she has, my impure shard will make hers impure also. She won't know it, but every second she has the shards in her possession, a little bit of her free-will will leave her. After a long enough time with the impure shards, she will be my slave: for me to control no matter how long the distance she is from the shards, pure or impure. I will command her to give the shards to Inuyasha. When he takes them, the same thing will happen to him as it did with Kagome. He will become my slave.  
  
The Monk came into his mind. He would send another reincarnation of himself to the group. The reincarnation, Elena, would be an absolutely stunning woman. She would convince Miroku to come with her where a monster was terrorizing her village. She would say they only allowed Monks into the village, therefore Inuyasha and everyone else couldn't come. When Miroku was gone, that would eliminate the possibility of them knowing they didn't kill me because they could look and see if his Kazan was still on the palm of his hand. Because the woman was a reincarnation of himself, it would be strong. Strong enough to end Miroku's life. He would put just enough energy into the woman to where it would kill him, and only him. In the middle of the journey to the village, Elena would attack him. She would kill him and leave his body where it lies. That would get rid of at least one of the group.  
  
He had a plan for everyone's death except for Shippo and Sango. Shippo would be simple. He would bring forth from the dead, Shippo's father. He would send him to Shippo. When Shippo sees his father, he will be overjoyed. His father will ask Shippo to leave the group and come and live with him, where he should be. Shippo will decide to go with him. I will not have to make the father kill Shippo. He is so weak, he will be a mere pest to me. Sooner or later, Shippo's father will disappear and leave Shippo alone in the middle of nowhere. It will be too late by the time Shippo realizes that he has been led on. Everyone will be dead. If he comes for me than I will kill him, if not, then he lives.  
  
Sango will not be so easy. I will send Kohaku, her little brother to her. Kohaku will tell her that he revived their family and they want her to come and live with them. She will be overwhelmed by wanting to stay with the group and leaving with Kohaku. In the end she will choose to go and live with her family. Kohaku will lead her into a thick part of the forest, where Kagura will be waiting to sneak up and kill her. Kagura will then take Kohaku back to the castle, just in case I ever need him again.  
  
So there it was. Inuyasha and Kagome will be controlled by the impure jewel shards, and because she won't know she is losing her free-will until it is all gone, she will act normal until the time comes. Inuyasha will be the same. Sango will be killed by Kagura, Miroku by Elena, and Shippo left alive. When I am done with them, nothing will be in my way to retrieving all the Sacred Jewel Shards, he thought with a sneer.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
OK readers! This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me. Yes, I am the brother to the all-famous Kagomefire. But don't let that change your review. Let me know if you like this story, and if you do than you will see how this all turns out. This is just Naraku's plan. Everything else will be played out in full. And if you were wondering, yes, Kagomefire will be helping me. But this one is just me. If you want to e-mail me you can, I don't care, at Aragorn703Aol.com. I will check the reviews as soon as possible, and if you like, than I will have the rest out soon. Bye all!  
  
P.S. Please let me know if you have any ideas on how to improve my story and my sister an I will think them over. Thanks!


End file.
